


Whore and his horse

by KongoAgon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KongoAgon/pseuds/KongoAgon
Summary: 如果换个开始，是不是就能有不一样的结局？
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“噢，fuck！”亚瑟骂了一句，底下的男子蜷缩得更加厉害，嘴里呜咽的喊着求饶的话，不是那种被操到服帖的求饶，亚瑟感到插进去的老二被干涩的甬道勒紧。

今天刚刚给帮派里上交完钱，手里剩的不多，憋久的亚瑟来这里打算随便挑个人打一炮，老鸨看着他浑身脏兮兮手里又没钱，那白眼都快翻到天上，亚瑟想到就来气。

“妈的没人教你怎么挨操吗？！”亚瑟提起男子，抓起旁边的润滑剂往结合处挤，“我还要在妓院里教婊子润滑？”

“先生，请你…唔！轻，轻点！”男子趴在床上，回头眼泪汪汪的说着，嘴里支支吾吾的话被亚瑟拍在屁股的两巴掌止住。

“啪！”亚瑟不答话，男子说一句他就操进去一次，大手一边揉着男子的屁股一边打，这白花花的很软，打起来手感意外的不错，很快，男子两瓣屁股又红又烫，小穴里的润滑液也捅进去，没有一开始的干涩，亚瑟重重的操了几下，才慢慢感觉到滋味。

真紧，又热。

低头一看压在身下的男子哭成一团，哆哆嗦嗦的抽泣，亚瑟不禁有些烦闷，把人抱到怀里，大手一抹他脸上的泪，下身却极不要脸的耸动。

“还疼？”亚瑟含糊的嘟囔，明明小穴里已经湿答答，紧紧的裹着他的老二，怎么这人一副操到要死要活的鬼样。

“呜呜……”男子就会哭，躲着亚瑟的吻，一边缩着身体，撞入亚瑟怀里，亚瑟不耐烦，直接扣住男子下巴，吻着唇瓣，舌头舔舐着那柔软的地方。

这婊子怎么哪哪都软得要命！

“别哭了。”亚瑟皱眉，男子被吻，脑子一下子发蒙，呆楞的看着亚瑟，两道泪痕还挂在脸上，仿佛在问亚瑟刚刚做了什么。

“没接过吻？”亚瑟笑，这年头还有这样出来卖的人？

“接，接过…肯定……”男子低头，不敢看亚瑟的脸。

老实说，压根没人买他回来操，平时偶尔会有付不起钱的老头买他来口交，因为他便宜又好欺负，即使做过分了也不会有怨言。

还是第一次有人点他屁股，虽然这人霸道又爱骂人，但好歹是他第一个正式的客人，男子带着点讨好，私心是希望可以留下好印象，这样他的生意会好一点。

被他干总好过被掐着脖子吃鸡巴，男子想道。

“专心点！”亚瑟看他眼神有些恍惚，不满的拧着男子的乳头，随即立马感到下身被柔柔的夹了一下，若有似无的惹得他上火，干脆两只手对着男子的奶子又揉又掐，嘴也啃着男子的肩膀，把人抱在怀里折腾。

男子被弄得哇哇大叫，双手无处安放，只能抓着亚瑟的手臂，胸口被弄得疼痛酸麻，眼泪又开始冒。

真乖呀……

亚瑟下半身被伺候舒服，上半身也不再耍流氓，力道放轻，抓着男子那半软不硬的老二撸，手法敷衍，但男子还是被刺激的一跳一跳的，那玩意儿也越来越硬，才几个上下，男子就撑不住的射了，后面肉壁微微一夹。

“妈的！”亚瑟彻底被点燃，这臭婊子怎么那么会夹，力道不重但是总能弄到他心坎里，操！

男子听到亚瑟的咒骂，还以为自己哪里做得不对，一下子抱着头。

“对不起，先，先生对不起……！”男子拼命道歉，压根没注意到含着的阴茎涨大了几分。

“不准哭！”亚瑟喊道，这男人一哭他就烦，那双眼跟他平时狩猎的鹿一样，总是湿漉漉眼里带着乞求。

那么美，那么脆弱，让人不屑。

亚瑟一边骂一边把男子的眼泪胡乱一抹，把男子翻过来，按着重重地操，男子被彻底整懵，那阴茎抽插速度过快以至于他肉穴收缩跟不上，男子抓着亚瑟肩膀，整个人被撞得躺都躺不住，后背摩擦着被褥，因为被吼不能哭，他只能咬着嘴唇呜咽，喉咙里偶尔冒出一两声呻吟。

亚瑟低头看男子，拨开挡着他脸颊的发丝，搂着人边亲边操。

男子一看就不会接吻，气息混乱，还睁大眼睛看他，亚瑟有点想笑，他捂着男子的眼。

“亲嘴要闭眼，傻子。”因为在吻，说话特别含糊，但男子还是听话的闭眼，睫毛微微扫过亚瑟的掌心。

“你叫什么名字？”

“啊？”

男子又抬眼看亚瑟，他平时很会察言观色，然而遇到亚瑟他压根不懂这个男人到底想什么，男子开口，哭腔严重。

“基，基兰·达菲……”男子小声说。

“基兰……”亚瑟低头，拇指轻轻扫过基兰的眼睛，基兰本能的闭上眼。

亚瑟定定的看着，今晚过后他一定要把这双眼睛画在他的笔记里。

不知道过了多久，亚瑟终于射在基兰里面，趴在他身上喘气，随后撑起手肘直视基兰的眼睛。

“买下你要多少钱？”

“什么……？”

基兰一脸不可置信，他前一秒还沉浸在“男人的精液射进来了”的无声震惊中，下一秒就要面对被赎身的意外。

亚瑟看着他的样子哈哈大笑，这个人他越看越顺眼，以后拐进帮里天天逗弄也许是个不错的选择。


	2. 旅行

一件洗到泛白的破烂外套，一包没剩几根的烟，一盒有些潮湿的火柴，一把刀柄处磨损得厉害刀刃还算锋利的匕首，全部一件件被塞到那只看上去背不了重物的布包里。以上就是基兰·达菲的全部家当，事实上，如果不是那个男人在旁边，他还想把那张粘在墙上的印有广告女郎的报纸也撕下带走。  
但是他没有，因为男人在他每收拾一件物品进包里时，就会发出一声嗤笑，男人饶有趣味的看着自己，仿佛他能在这房子里找出一件行李是很不可思议的事情。  
基兰假装没听到，低头倒腾着。  
男人叫亚瑟，是他上个月认识的，说好听点是认识，其实就是他的嫖客。  
没错，他的职业是男妓。  
其实这没什么，基兰想，这也是一份工作，他没偷没抢，还能养活自己。  
“……我准备好了。”基兰拉着他的布包说道，男人点点头，从那勉强可以称为“床”的木板上坐起，径自走出门外。  
基兰跟在后面悄悄的看着，男人很壮，肌肉健硕，一看就是不愁衣食的人，基兰低头摸了摸自己的肚子，那是他全身最多肉的地方。  
自从上一个月他们做了一次后，男人就离开了，基兰躺了一天才恢复好重新接客，因为男人做得实在太过分，操屁眼就算了，又掐又打他屁股疼得都坐不住，但由于亚瑟是他第一个正式的客人，最后还给了小费，想所以基兰想想还是觉得挺值的。  
而那句“买下你要多少钱？”他只当作是床上的诨话，但你说基兰达菲完全没放在心上吧那肯定是假的，但时间一天天过去，男人不知所踪，基兰心里就渐渐没想法了。  
所以这一天的到来，基兰真的相当惊讶，奇怪的是，男人似乎比他更惊讶。  
他们走到门口，一个微胖的女人叼着根烟看他们，基兰见着就点点头，算是打招呼，男人重重地一哼，一步也没停下来。  
女人吞云吐雾，看着基兰和男人走远，笑了一声。  
“哼，两只短命鬼。”  
男人牵着马的缰绳缓缓走着，基兰就默默跟着。  
他不知道这个男人是做什么的，也不了解这男人到底为什么要帮他还清债务，但基兰明白以后自己就是这个男人的所有物，这对他来说和以前没什么区别。  
他们终于走到宽敞一些的路边，男人停下脚步转身看他。  
“我们有好几天的路要赶。”男人催促道，他来得急，根本没准备两匹马，只能去最近的草莓镇再做打算。基兰看着亚瑟脚一踩一蹬就上了马，他走过去。  
“上来。”男人伸出手，基兰紧了紧背包的带子，握住男人的手，很快就被他一扯扯上马。  
基兰坐在男人前面，全身僵硬得跟石头一样，手足无措，男人在他后面越过他握着缰绳，基兰双手无处安放，只能小心翼翼的放在马脖子上。  
“你紧张什么。”男人说道，太过贴近以至于亚瑟开口时胸口的起伏基兰都能感觉到。  
“我没有……”基兰低头，忍不住身上摸了摸马脖子上的鬃毛。  
这马真漂亮。  
两人共乘一匹，走得不急不缓，男人没再跟基兰搭话，这让他多少轻松些，他左看看右望望，不时还低头摸摸男人的马。  
亚瑟不动声色的看着，一时之间有点想笑，这人真的太容易接受现状，说起来也是奇怪，他原本只是心血来潮说要把这人给买下来，但事实上一他压根就没钱，二帮里也不缺这一位除了屁股以外啥都用不上的闲人，他也不知道怎么开口跟达奇和何西亚说，难不成说他喜欢这婊子的屁股，草上瘾了想带回帮里玩吗？  
不过有一说一这屁股滋味确实还可以……  
亚瑟眼睛不自觉半眯起来，低头就能看到小婊子的脖颈处露出一小块白花花的皮肤，他头发乱糟糟打着结，亚瑟凑了过去。  
“你会骑马吧？”亚瑟冷不丁的冒出一句话，这次离的特别近，基兰身体僵硬起来，他敏感的发现男人拿着缰绳的双手微微收紧，把他圈着。  
基兰收回了正在抚摸马脖的手，他点点头就当是回应。  
“那你来。”亚瑟把缰绳给他，基兰回头瞄男人一眼，伸手接过，他很久没骑过马，动作有些僵硬，马儿似乎知道换了人，抗议的开始嘶鸣起来，前进也开始左右晃动。  
“嘿，放松点。”男人安抚着，语气前所未有的温柔，基兰连忙点头，压根没注意到这句话是男人对马儿说的，基兰下意识地拽着缰绳，男人“啧”但一声一把抓着他的手臂。  
“放轻，你勒着她了！”亚瑟喊道，基兰这才明白男人两种态度差别的原因，基兰颤着手不敢用力，马才渐渐平静下来，慢慢的踱步。  
“对，对不起。”基兰小声的道歉，他能感觉到男人的怒气，因为亚瑟在他耳边喘着粗气像头愤怒的公牛，他低着头，手里的缰绳放不是拿也不是。  
基兰清晰的听到男人骂了一句脏话，忽然就扯他衣服，基兰以为男人要打他，抱着头，这是他面对暴力时的习惯性动作，然而当亚瑟的手强势的探进他上衣里，基兰整个人愣住。  
男人这是要在这里……办事？  
干这行也不是第一天，就算屁股生意不好但基兰好歹也是名专业人士，他知道亚瑟买下他肯定不是图他能干活，主要是图能干他。  
但是在这里被操实在不是个好主意，倒不是因为什么廉价的羞耻感，而是他想到男人上次操他，遭罪的可是他的屁股，接下来的路程还要骑马，他的屁眼怕不是要裂开，男人会因为这个停下吗？基兰不这么认为。  
“先，先生……”基兰手还抓着缰绳，因为男人并没有让他松手，他也不知道哪里惹到亚瑟。  
亚瑟也气，该死，他怎么像个没开过荤的毛头小子，就因为小婊子说了句“对不起”他就想到了把人操哭的那一夜，亚瑟低头就啃咬着基兰的脖颈，手也不安分的探进基兰的腿间，隔着粗糙的麻布恶趣味的捏着那两颗蛋，吓得基兰不断求饶，另一只手则伸进基兰上衣里面，先揉了揉那略微鼓鼓的软乎乎的肚皮，再往上摸，抓着基兰的乳尖又拧又掐，基兰终于忍不住，放了缰绳就拉着亚瑟的手臂。  
“先，先生！”他嗓子发哑的哀求，他缩着脖子，回头的时候看到男人半眯着眼，那眼神怎么都称不上友好。  
“闭嘴，放手。”亚瑟命令道，语气强硬，他压着小婊子的胸口让他与自己贴得更近，还把人稍稍提起，坐到他大腿上，悬空的屁股因为跨坐的双腿大大分开而面临失守。  
“先生！不，不要在这里，求求你……呃！”哀求的话还没说完，基兰就闭上嘴了，因为亚瑟把他的裤子往下扯，两掰屁股就这么露了出来，基兰顿时感到屁股凉飕飕的，由于他骑着马腿叉开裤子卡在腿间，被男人捏着要害不敢反抗，而更要命的是，男人握着他蛋蛋的手开始缓缓移动，握住他软趴趴的性器，开始一前一后地套弄起来。  
“呜……”基兰弯着腰，一声饱含委屈与快意的呻吟脱口而出，他虽然习惯了性，但还无法适应快感。  
真是纯情的骚货，亚瑟想。  
亚瑟比较中意基兰的一点是，这人不会演，什么东西都藏不住，又或许是基兰演得太好？亚瑟一边撸着基兰鸡巴一边猜测，看着怀里的人颤巍巍的抖着大腿根，亚瑟又探到拼命流着水的头部，力道不重不轻的一捏。  
“啊！”小婊子整个人弹起后又重重落回原地，双手无处安放只能反手扶着亚瑟大腿，那不争气的性器流出一小股粘液，沾得亚瑟满手都是，亚瑟皱眉“啧”了一声，抽出手张开掌给已经有些晕乎乎的基兰看。  
“摸了两下就湿成这样。”亚瑟几乎是凑在基兰耳朵，说话喷出的热气冲在基兰耳畔，激得他忍不住缩着脑袋，基兰把话听进去了，然而每个词在脑子里漂浮就是连不成一句话。  
男人可没这耐心等他清醒，就着粘液的手穿过基兰屁股悬空的位置，往后摸到他的屁眼，亚瑟先是掌心揉了揉穴口，因为小婊子现在紧张得很，绷着腰抓着他的手臂，那表情仿佛受了天大的委屈，眼里都含着水。  
马要背着两名成年男子，本来就跑不动，再加上缰绳被基兰放下了，就开始漫无目的的转悠，一时低头找食物，一时原地打转。  
揉了好几下，那小穴半点不见放松，还是紧紧地防着他这位多日未见的臭流氓，美食当前亚瑟反倒不急，他食指若有似无的摩擦着穴口旁的褶皱，一时又退回基兰的会阴处，重重的刮着那儿的软肉，几个来回基兰被弄得哇哇乱叫，双腿上一刻胡乱蹬着，下一刻又夹着亚瑟大腿，性器随着亚瑟的动作一跳一跳，甚至把衣服的下摆都染湿一小片。  
听着那哼哼唧唧的呻吟，老实说亚瑟也有点顶不住，老二早就硬邦邦的顶着裤子，控诉着受到的委屈，但不知怎的，看到小婊子眼圈发红的扭着腰，生涩的追逐着快感，亚瑟心里头就痒痒的，既想把人操得乱七八糟，又想看人随着他摆弄而发骚。  
亚瑟陷入两难，低头咬着基兰耳垂，剩余的左手就拧着发胀的乳头，那两点越来越硬，手掌扫过存在感十足。  
太热了，那手像一团火一般哪哪都能把他烧坏，基兰嘴里呜咽着让人听不懂的话，身体怎么动都不对，当反应过来的时候，下面已经吃掉男人两根手指了，自己的腰也脱离理智一般前后摇动，把那手指吞得更深。  
“唔，呜……”基兰勉强停住动作，这种全身都被人玩弄的感觉太要命，他受不住总觉得要坏掉，喘着气就要抬腰吐出手指，亚瑟冷笑一声，任由小婊子动作，一边解开裤子拉链，把那根涨得发红发烫的凶器释放出来，等到小婊子身体往前倾，腰和屁股都高高翘起缓缓吐出了手指，亚瑟猛地就抓着基兰的腰际，那性器抵着白花花的股间，一寸寸的往前破，很快就进入最粗的头部，基兰软面条一般的腰被亚瑟握住，等大半根阴茎终于没入肉穴时，亚瑟长长地舒出一口气，这才发现小婊子从刚才开始就安静得不行，凑近一看基兰脸色苍白，咬着嘴唇愣是一声不吭。  
爽了就哼哼唧唧，疼了反而一声不响，前者是忍不住，后者大概是习惯使然。  
亚瑟看着不爽，他跟自己说他可不想操一具死尸，掰过基兰下巴就去捏他下巴，等到人张了嘴又把刚刚插过他屁眼的手指伸进去，勾着那舌尖玩，那终于忍耐不住的声音断断续续的被一点点挤出。  
“呜，唔……疼……”小婊子嘴里含糊地喊，亚瑟下身开始缓缓摆着腰抽动，基兰就胡乱地抓着亚瑟的衣服扯。  
“又没流血，装什么，把你屁眼给我松开。”亚瑟恶狠狠的警告，用力地拍了几下小婊子的屁股，“自己抓着你的大屁股。”亚瑟不满的说道。  
基兰隔了好久才反应到亚瑟在说什么，他现在脑子糊成屎，期间还是亚瑟捏了两下他的屁股他才回过神，颤巍巍地往后伸手掰着自己的臀肉，果不其然那凶器又得逞的往前压得更深。  
仿佛要被劈开了感觉堵得基兰心慌，掰着屁股的手一点儿也没敢松，迷糊地眨了眨眼，把眼眶装着的半滴泪压出。  
真他娘的乖，到底做到哪一步才能把这人彻底弄坏。  
亚瑟突然发起狠，重重地抽插，巨物在小婊子体内横冲直撞，亚瑟手按着基兰小腹，好几次能隐约感到自己的鸡巴撞得他肚子都微微鼓起，两面夹攻，毫不留情的力道把基兰半条命都操了去，他掰屁股的手越来越抖，最后终于没力气连坐着都成问题，身子一晃几户就要坠马，被亚瑟一把拉回来。  
“妈的！坐稳！”  
被打断的亚瑟怒喊，似乎是为了惩罚他，亚瑟动作更猛，那性器整根整根的冲入抽出，那敏感的软肉丝毫跟不上男人的速度，只能无力地舒张收缩，只几十下，  
基兰忽然就挣扎了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地开口。  
“停，停下……呜！”他挣扎得有些厉害，双腿乱蹬，马儿仿佛被吓到，吭哧吭哧地快步小跑起来，两人被颠得上下晃动，更加要命的是，亚瑟的性器因为马儿的动作毫无章法地乱捅，碾压着意想不到的地方，他只管埋头操，太爽了，那紧致温热的甬道弱弱地收紧，尽力满足在里面称王称霸的大家伙，就是这种让他抓心挠肝的感觉，若有似无只把亚瑟勾得越发不满足，低头扯开婊子的衣服，从肩头一口咬下。  
射了，亚瑟腰间酥酥麻麻的，直把快感化成蜜泡得他浑身舒畅，等把老二从小婊子的屁眼里拔出，那一大泡浑浊的液体缓缓从那红艳的洞口淌出，一时之间合不拢的穴口随着呼吸微微张合，看得亚瑟眼睛都发红。  
妈的，真骚。  
然而等亚瑟拉过缰绳止住马儿前进，一松手，基兰就整个人滑下，猛地摔在地上。  
得，这小子居然昏了过去，刚想下马的亚瑟忽然看到马鞍上湿答答的，隐约还有一股淡淡的骚味。  
荒无人迹的树木丛林间突然响起一声男人的怒吼。  
夜。  
基兰是闻着肉香味醒来的，他睁开眼，就看到自己压着肚子伏在马背，他手软脚软，好不容易才挪着身体撑起下马，然后站不稳直接跌坐在地上。  
后知后觉的基兰才发现自己全身上下仿佛被马车碾过一样，酸疼麻胀说不出的感觉，他抬头一看，不远处的男人正烤着肉，旁边是搭好的帐篷。  
与男人的悠然自得不一样，基兰衣服乱糟糟，布料上沾着黏糊糊的不明液体，整个人臭气熏天，自己闻着都难受。  
“你小子可算醒了。”亚瑟看到基兰气就不打一处来，“妈的去湖里洗一下，你闻着像一坨马粪。”  
基兰点点头，往背后一看，一面湖水清澈透明，基兰半爬半走的挪到湖边，先给自己洗了把脸，再脱掉上衣泡湿一点点的擦拭着身体，秋天的水还是有些凉，基兰只好一点点的清理。  
“嘶……”胸口的两点被玩弄得红肿，一碰就疼，他小心翼翼的绕开，他边擦边想起不久前的性事，一时之间又羞又恼，特别是后面他记忆都有些模糊，只记得太刺激，刺激得甚至分不清是馋还是怕，动作间他肩头一疼，转头一看那里赫然一口牙印，基兰愣住，脑子里闪过什么，这才想起来自己昏过去前似乎是被操得失禁了……  
基兰脑子一嗡，低头就去看自己的裤子，果不其然，那里一摊暗色的痕迹，这下子羞愧难当，干脆脱了鞋就跳入湖里洗个彻底。  
一旁的亚瑟就在不远处看着小婊子从一开始的茫然，到脸红，再到抬不起头，心里暗笑，然而看到人站起就往湖里跳，亚瑟猛地一顿，起身就往湖边跑。  
彻骨冰冷的湖水很快透过衣物刺进皮肤、骨头，亚瑟一把卡住基兰的腋下往岸上拖，基兰身体失衡，下意识就挣扎起来。  
等到两人都到岸时，亚瑟气喘吁吁地瘫在地上，看着基兰咳嗽着吐出呛到的水，浑身直打哆嗦，嘴唇青紫。  
“你发什么疯！？”亚瑟喊，一把抓着他衣领，“找死？我准你去死了吗？！”亚瑟怒吼，基兰被骂懵了，看着亚瑟。  
“我，我想下去，洗，洗洗而已……”基兰结结巴巴地解释，分不清是紧张还是因为冷。


	3. 嫖客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一样的旅程，两人的感受却截然不同。

亚瑟愣住，低头看了眼浑身湿透的基兰又浑身湿透的自己，突然反应过来自己为什么火急火燎就跳下去救人？他瞪着基兰一下子反倒骂不出口，就干脆转身自己回帐篷了。  
基兰真的是彻底懵逼，就在后面小步地跟着男人，他倒是不怕被骂，只要不动手随便骂都行，他看得出来男人还在气头上。  
“过来，把衣服脱了。”亚瑟没好气的说道，自己也开始脱。  
妈的他背包里只有一套衣服，还要等衣服干才能出发。  
基兰抖抖嗖嗖地开始脱，打了好几下喷嚏，两人赤裸地蹲在火堆旁边，摄取着柴火散发的每一点热量。  
亚瑟还好，他披着张毯子，这是他平常露营的时候常用的毛毯，基兰就蹲在地上发抖个不停，只能尽量靠近火堆。  
亚瑟看着觉得好笑，又对他招了招手，基兰慢慢挪，结果被一下子拉过去，亚瑟的毛毯裹着两个人显得有些不够用，两个大男人的脚丫只能露出，基兰贴着亚瑟手臂，男人火热的温度瞬间从贴合的地方传来，基兰一动不敢动，可算暖和了。  
亚瑟低头掏出袋子里吃剩的肉干，往小婊子手里塞了两块后自顾自地开始吃了起来，基兰拿着肉干，又看着亚瑟，他没吃过这样的肉，他学着亚瑟开始撕开肉干往嘴里塞。  
基兰嚼着肉，瞪大眼睛的看着手里的肉块，他越吃越快，狼吞虎咽眼里不自觉就带着笑。  
亚瑟看着他好像这辈子没见过肉一样，莫名就想笑，这小婊子给点吃的就能拐跑吧。  
人一吃饱就容易困，基兰更加如此，他本来就是日夜颠倒过日子的，白天睡觉晚上干活，现在白天熬了大半天不说，还被狠狠的操了一顿，早就又累又困，吃完肉整个人昏昏欲睡，连身边坐着亚瑟这件事也没能让他打起精神，很快就挨着亚瑟睡着了。  
亚瑟感到肩膀一沉，转头一看，这婊子枕着他手臂睡得安稳，手里还揣着吃剩的半块肉。  
挨操完吃，吃完睡，真他娘的好养活。  
亚瑟慢条斯理地吃着，任由基兰软趴趴地挨着他手臂，等吃完了，美美的喝上一口热水，晚餐这才算结束。  
这时候基兰已经睡熟，亚瑟拖着他躺好，顺带掐了把那泛红的屁股，基兰哼唧两声愣是没醒过来。  
亚瑟嗤笑一声，抱着人闭上眼。  
他开始觉得这趟旅程似乎没想象中无聊了。  
翌日清晨。  
“先，先生……啊……”  
“再快一点！”  
基兰闭上眼，抬着腰加快摇曳的速度，左边屁股被男人狠狠地揉捏，那还红肿的小穴随着基兰的动作一张一合地吞吐着大鸡巴。  
事情是怎么变成这样的呢？  
基兰刚睡醒，就能感到自己被男人抱得紧，他也不知道睡了多久，看帐篷外天应该才蒙蒙亮，他动了下身体，浑身泛起酸痛，从胸口到腰再到屁股，基兰艰难地打算转个身，躲一下身后的男人，还没转完就被一把拉回来。  
“臭婊子……”亚瑟眼睛没睁开，模糊地喊了声，他把人搂紧，似乎是身体记忆作祟，胯间甚至顶了两下。  
基兰一动不敢动，大清早的男人他绝对不敢惹，但随即他便感到一丝绝望——男人勃起的鸡巴正贴着他股缝，随时准备破门而入。  
“先，先生——”  
“叫我亚瑟。”  
“亚，亚瑟，嗯……衣服干了我去拿……呃！”基兰闷哼一声，身体一绷。  
男人又操进去了。  
“臭婊子，一大早就发骚！”亚瑟迷糊着低头咬基兰的脖颈，鸡巴寻着熟悉的角度捅入，手也摸着那胸口，拧着还发红的乳头，基兰吃痛，喘着气回头求饶，殊不知这一回头，看得亚瑟恶趣味更浓，他鸡巴还没彻底硬起，但是欺负欺负小婊子的敏感点完全没问题，只几次抽插，基兰就没了力气。  
“先生，先生……呃嗯！”基兰摇着腰，不自觉就开始配合起身后的节奏，亚瑟干脆抓着他的腰，渐渐的加快速度，握着婊子的腰，猛干几十下，嫌侧着操不过瘾，亚瑟拍拍基兰屁股，让他起身。  
“坐上来。”  
基兰颤巍巍的张开腿坐到亚瑟胯间，屁眼湿漉漉的，用手往后抓着那热烫的巨物往穴口捅，他动作娴熟，然而表情却是难为情的，眼睛都不敢看亚瑟。进入的时候很顺利，一下子就吃得很深，两人都忍不住呻吟起来。  
基兰摇晃着屁股，上下吞吐着越来越硬挺的鸡巴，那玩意儿总是擦着他要命的地方，每次都能给他带来冲天的快感，他又怕又馋，动作也不禁变慢。  
“先，先生……呜呜……”基兰无意识的呢喃，他屁眼好热，裹着性器的甬道只能勉强裹着速度过快的性器。  
这是一种和射精完全不同的体验，无法忍受，潮水般的一浪接一浪地向他涌来，把他推到一个不可思议的地方，基兰感到自己鸡巴抖得厉害，他还没碰过自己的性器，就已经准备射出。  
“要……啊啊！”基兰喊了一声，腰肢扭动得厉害。  
“婊子！不准射！”亚瑟抬手就给他捏住不断流臊水的鸡巴，看到小婊子已经上身泛红，皮肤上到处是昨天留下的痕迹，亚瑟几乎没处下嘴。  
妈的越来越骚了，这才操了几次，就已经会用后面高潮。可不能让他射，不然操两下后又像昨天那样尿出来。  
亚瑟发狠，躺着的腰不断往上顶，每次进出幅度不大，速度却极快，磨得基兰已经坐不住，弯着腰趴在亚瑟身上，前面被男人死死捏着龟头，后面被男人猛操，基兰开始抓着亚瑟的手求饶。  
“放，放开，我要射呜呜……”基兰声音已经带上哭泣，坐着的屁股紧绷得很，但也完全无法抵挡性器的插入，反而越发挤压着热棒，惹得亚瑟欲望更甚。  
“等我射了才行！忍着！”亚瑟不满的低吼，干脆翻个身，抓着婊子的脚踝就往他头顶上压，把整个人折叠起来，又恶狠狠地操进去，松开小婊子的性器，那红彤彤的老二随着亚瑟的冲撞而颤抖，吐出粘液，亚瑟低头看着眼里带着水雾的臭婊子，低头咬着自己的嘴唇。  
不到片刻，基兰就仰着脖子，手也握住自己的鸡巴上下套弄，但是压根跟不上亚瑟抽插的速度，破碎的快感让他无法只专注于性器，不自觉地追逐着男人的节奏，被迫不断接收着灼热的情欲。  
最后亚瑟最后顶到最深处，射完就放松下来趴在基兰身上，压得小婊子喘不上气，而且这人还追着基兰嘴巴吻个不停，基兰嘴里模糊的哼唧，还没射的肉棒也被亚瑟握着揉搓，才弄了几下，小婊子就仰头射出精液。  
亚瑟一大早射一发后神清气爽，摇了摇瘫在毯子上的基兰。  
“去把外面的衣服拿来。”他逗弄着还在浑身发软的基兰，看他撑着身体爬起来的，后面的肉穴被完全操开，张了一指宽的洞，里面的浊液一点点溢出，从大腿根往下流，看得亚瑟眼睛一眯，一巴掌就打在婊子屁股上，果不其然就看到婊子瑟缩一下，那小穴口一夹，精液就没再流出，小婊子眉毛拧成一团，回头看他，眼神幽怨，又不敢说什么。  
“洗一下你屁眼，都发大水了。”亚瑟哼笑，摸着四周想来根烟，突然想起他的东西在昨天全被泡湿，亚瑟烦躁得直接一脚把人踹出帐篷。  
基兰捂着屁股踉踉跄跄地爬出来，先把男人的衣服收起拿到帐篷里，躲着男人突然变狠的视线，又走出去给自己披一件外套，走到河边清理起来。  
其他地方还好，就是里面黏糊糊的都是男人的东西，他忍着酸疼伸入两指抠挖着，男人射得很深，有些不好弄，被操开了的肉洞止不住地灌着风，凉飕飕的，基兰蹲着洗了几下，勉强算淘干净，就给自己洗把脸。  
看着水里的倒影，基兰忍不住担忧。  
这才被买回去第二天，他就已经累得半死，这段路程什么时候是个头。  
回到帐篷边，基兰慢悠悠的穿着自己的衣服，吹了一晚上冷风的衣物一帖到皮肤，冷得他直发抖，喷嚏接二连三地打。  
那边的亚瑟也已经穿完衣服，正在收帐篷，基兰偷偷看了两眼，男人没开口他就乐得不去打扰，基兰就走到马儿旁边，伸手摸着，这马认人，见到不是亚瑟，这鼻子里喷着气，哼哼唧唧摇头晃脑就是不让摸，基兰看他两条前腿都开始踢踏着，就收回手，从他口袋掏出吃剩的小半包饼干，拆开递到马嘴边，它这时候倒不见外，张嘴就吃。  
基兰笑，他能看得出来这马被照顾得很好，它也很信任那个男人。  
基兰趁机又去蹭马儿的脸。  
他真羡慕，不好说是羡慕亚瑟有这么漂亮的伙伴，还是羡慕马儿有如此疼爱他的主人。  
“对不起，上次……我弄脏你了。”基兰小声的说，他脸瞬间通红，他盯着马鞍，能看得出来男人已经清洗过，他脸烧得更厉害，“下次我找好吃的给你。”  
“你叽叽咕咕说什么呢。”远处的亚瑟收拾好就走向他，见他自言自语的摸着他的马，小婊子一转身就满脸通红。  
“没，没什么。”基兰低头。  
他害怕这个男人，但又不只是单纯的恐惧，哪怕是被欺负得很惨的时候，他仍然会被男人的亲吻所触动，虽然他清楚那无关爱情，快感使然罢了。他静静地看着男人把收好的帐篷放到马背上，顺手轻拍着马的脖子，亚瑟的神情很平和，和平时判若两人。  
不知道为什么，基兰突然想起房东说的一句话。  
“你可以卖身，可以卖笑，但绝不能动其他心思！在嫖客身上除了精液与钱你什么都讨不到，听懂了吗？！”  
基兰点头，现在他懂了。


End file.
